The First One Ever
by AddeGranger
Summary: Evolynn is going to Hogwarts, and she is thrilled. But she has to deal with her brother, whom she hasn't spoken to in months. Nevertheless, Evolynn Potter is ready to take on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Sequel to The Potter Girl
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am very excited for this new installment of Evolynn. She's going to Hogwarts folks We skipped the year between the Potter Girl and now, so she's going off to school.**

Evolynn Potter and Severus Snape walked down the crowded street of Diagon Alley. The girl clutched her godfather's hand and practically pulled him along behind her. Today was the day that she got to buy her supplies to leave for school- most importantly her wand. Severus knew how excited she was. She had been living with him for two years now and he had heard about Hogwarts more times than he would have liked.

It was weird for him to see his little girl (yes, he referred to her as _his _girl now) almost off to Hogwarts. She had come to him a slim, much shorter version of Evolynn. Now she was taller, much less like a little girl. Severus hoped that she would be in Slytherin so she wouldn't slip away from him anymore.

They had already gotten her spellbooks (an event that had taken much longer than it should have based on her love for books) her cauldron and potions ingredients (which also took a great deal of time seeing as Severus was the POTIONS master), her robes, her set of phials (glass, not crystal), telescope, and a set of brass scales. The only thing left was the wand.

"Look!" she shrieked. "Olivander's! It's right there!" Evolynn had dropped her godfather's hand and was sprinting to the wand shop. Before Severus had reached the corner on which the shop was, the bell on the door that signified a customer's coming or going had dinged. Evolynn had entered the wand shop and was in a full-fledged conversation with the owner by the time Severus entered. She turned when the bell dinged and looked him in the face, green eyes glowing with excitement. Snape heard the last of their conversation. "You look just like your mother, Miss Potter. It's like she was in here just yesterday buying her wand. After thanking the man, Evolynn turned around, laughing.

"Where were you?" she joked.

"I don't choose to run everywhere I go, Evolynn, unlike some people. Now, go back to your wand choosing." He sat down in a small chair in the corner of the room and watched as Evolynn picked up the wand Mr. Olivander had placed on the counter.

"Pine, thirteen and a half inches, unicorn tail hair. Light; good for charmwork." Evolynn stared blankly at him, still holding the wand. "Well, give it a swish."

She did. And shattered a window.

This process repeated four more times (breaking several more things) until Evolynn was handed one more wand. Mr. Olivander smiled. "I think this one will suit you quite well. Willow, fifteen inches, phoenix tail feather. Sturdy, perfect for transfiguration. I think you will find it satisfactory.

And that she did. When she had waved the wand an gotten great results (fixing the shattered window) and turned back to get Severus' approval her face was positively glowing with pride and joy and excitement.

Mr. Olivander took the wand and looked down at the girl in front of the counter. "I was surprised to see that your brother was not with you. I remember when he got his wand two years ago. He has a phoenix tail feather in his as well," he said conversationally. But at that moment, at that mention of Harry Potter, her brother, all the joy and glow in her face disappeared. Her face darkened and she turned away as soon as she had her wand in her hand. The bell dinged and she was waiting outside the door.

Snape walked over and gave the wandmaker the money he owed. "She doesn't speak to her brother," he stated. Olivander looked ashamed. "You wouldn't have known," said Snape as he walked out the door. Somehow, this made Olivander feel better. He knew it was Severus Snape's way of saying that it was okay.

When Severus caught up with Evolynn (who had started to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron) he grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. She was still quite short, though she had grown in the past two years. "You mustn't let that bother you so much, Evolynn. You are going to accept that people will ask about your brother. Even now, he is very famous. Now, I don't want to have to say anything else about it. Please move on."

She swallowed hard and nodded. Evolynn Potter wasn't used to hearing her brother's name, or even hearing about him. Severus very well avoided talking about him, and she certainly never brought him up.

Things had been bad between them since the year that she had come to live with Severus. But last year, the two of them had had a horrible fight. Harry had said that she was betraying him and the memory of their parents by living with Snape. He said that living with a follower of Lord Voldemort was like being one. Evolynn had told him that Severus had been best friends with their mother, and that she had completely trusted him, but Harry had refused to listen. They hadn't spoken since last July.

But she had to grit her teeth and not let it bring her down. With Hogwarts just around the corner, she had to remember that Harry would be there too. She would see him there daily. Hearing his name couldn't send her into hysterics. Taking a shaky breath she said, "Can we go home now? I want to pack my trunk." Then, adding a smile, "I still have to pick what books to bring!" So, grabbing Severus' hand, she began to get back her joyful excitement.

As they walked to the Leaky Cauldron, Severus thought about what life had been like just two years ago. Evolynn had just come to live with him, and he remembered distinctly when she had asked if they could go the next day and get her a wand. Then, Severus had thought that it would be a very long time before she got her wand and went to Hogwarts. But here she was, holding her new wand tightly in her hand. In four days, she would be leaving. Of course, Severus was going too, but she wouldn't be with him all the time. She was growing up. There would be more kids around- not to mention Draco Malfoy. Severus knew for a fact that he fancied his little girl. She was far, far too young for that. But never mind. It was going to be alright. He would see her every day and keep an eye on her.

When they got back to the pub, Evolynn looked up at her godfather. "Thank you," she said. Assuming that she was thanking him for the supplies, he nodded. Did she think that he wouldn't get them for her? "No, I meant thank you for making me feel better."

Oh. That's it. "Any day, Evolynn."


	2. Chapter 2

September 1st came in the blink of an eye. After packing and unpacking and repacking her trunk what seemed like a hundred times over, Evolynn was finally all packed and ready to go. Her wand had been polished so many times it seemed to sparkle when you looked at it. She had worn her robes for days to break them in and her cauldron had almost been used a couple of times before Severus had stopped her. He was a tiny bit proud though- it looked as though she had the same love for potions as he did. She had already read all of her textbooks, but the potions one had been thoroughly studied more than the others.

When they Apperated to King's cross that morning, Evolynn was nearly giddy with excitement. Her red hair shone in the late-summer sunlight and her eyes were radiant with anticipation. As they reached platform 9 ¾, Evolynn felt butterflies the size of pterodactyls fluttering in her stomach. She looked up at Snape who gestured for her to go through the barrier. So she gripped her trolley, braced herself, and bolted through the extremely solid wall.

Once she reached the other side of the barrier, her jaw dropped as she caught sight of the magnificent train waiting there. The Hogwarts Express was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Standing there, the fact that she was about to leave for Hogwarts sunk in and the giddiness sunk in again.

Severus appeared a couple seconds later and he guided her towards the train. As the two of them walked through the crowds of wizards, several stopped and stared as they saw the potions master walking around King's Cross-with a little girl. Many students' jaws hung open in shock and others just looked confused. Some made some rude jokes towards Evolynn. Even some parents stopped as they were walking as they saw their former teacher walk by.

Evolynn kept her head down and tried to walk as quickly as she could. When they got to the train, she nodded a brief farewell, knowing that she would see him again in a few hours as he was also going to Hogwarts. All the same, she had expected him to watch the train leave and possibly wave like all the other parents were doing. But, being Severus, and being highly anti-sentimental, he simple gave a sharp nod and walked back to the barrier between platform 9 ¾ and the Muggle world.

Thus begun Evolynn Potter's awkward search for a place to sit. She was hoping to find an empty compartment where maybe she could read a bit before reaching Hogwarts, but alas, they had gotten to the station too late for this to be a possibility. Many people were staring at her as she walked aimlessly around, whispering about her. Evolynn was pretty sure she knew exactly what they were saying.

_"Isn't that Harry Potter's sister? There, with the red hair?"_

_ "Yep, that's her. Did you see her waling around with Snape?"_

_ "I know! She seems a bit odd, if you ask me. I mean, why on earth would Harry Potter's sister live with _him_?"_

_ "I just don't know. He even took a year off teaching that one year, remember? It's just so strange to me."_

Finally, when she had almost run out of compartments in that car, someone stepped out of one. A girl with long, wavy black hair that had red streaks in it and crystal clear blue eyes stood before Evolynn. She gave a knowing smile and said in a friendly voice,

"You look like you need a place to sit. You need some help with that?" She pointed to the trunk.

Relieved to have found someone who didn't think she was some kind of joke, Evolynn smiled and nodded. The girl smiled back and opened up the compartment door. Two other girls were already sitting there. Together, Evolynn and the girl lifted up the heavy trunk and they both sat down.

"I'm Trinity," she said. Then, motioning to the other girls in the compartment, "This is Caeley and Aria."

Caeley smirked. She had blond hair that fell to her shoulders with bangs held back by a clip. Her eyes were a cold gray and she did not look happy to see Evolynn.

At all.

The other girl, Aria, smiled and then returned to looking out the window in silence. She had a sad disposition; like she has lost something very important to her and had never gotten over it. Her limp brown hair fell over her almost-lifeless eyes. She looked like all the hope had gone out of her a long time ago.

Trinity looked over and started talking to Evolynn. They discussed things like books (she shared Evolynn's love for them) and Quidditch and what their wands were made of and just about everything.

"So," asked Trinity, "what House do you want to be in?" Evolynn thought for a minute and finally said, "I'm not real sure. I guess Slytherin. That's my godfather's house and I guess it would be good to be in his house. Probably not Gryffindor, though. Ravenclaw could be okay, I guess." She was eating a Chocolate Frog that she had purchased from the trolley.

"Why wouldn't you want to be in Gryffindor? Everyone who I've talked to has said they would want to be in that house. All my cousins are in there and apparently I'm supposed to be in there too. I don't really mind as long as I'm not in Hufflepuff. All my cousins say Hufflepuff has nothing special and everyone makes fun of them."

Caeley had fallen asleep and Aria just wasn't paying any attention, so Evolynn whispered, "Because of my brother. We don't exactly get along well. I don't want to have to be in the same house as him and have so see him every single day. I don't think I could handle that."

Trinity reached over and patted Evolynn's arm sympathetically. "I get it. Don't worry. I won't make you talk about him any more."

Evolynn knew that she had found a friend in Trinity. The two sat in silence for a while until the compartment door slid open. A girl with long, straight black hair and very pretty eyes (they were hazel, but they very mostly brown with green speckles) stepped in.

"Hey. Can I sit with you guys? My brothers kicked me out of our compartment and everywhere else is full" She leaned against the door in a nonchalant way and she had a very cool air to her. "One's a fourth year and one's a fifth. You know brothers. Such a pain!" She laughed. Sitting down in between Aria and Caeley, she looked over at Evolynn.

"Hey! You're Harry Potter's sister! That's so cool! I guess your brother isn't a pain." Then she looked over at Trinity and said, "Did you know her brother slayed Slytherin's monster last year? And was the first Quidditch player in a century to make the school team as a first year. I saw him at the station this morning. He's really cute!" She reached over and shoved her playfully on the shoulder.

"But hey, that's probably pretty awkward for you. He is your big brother and all. So, what house do you want to be in? I want to be in Gryffindor. I mean, who doesn't?"

Trinity gave Evolynn a meaningful glance. It said, I told you so!

"I don't think I caught your name," said Trinity.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, It's Nikki. Well, actually, it Nicolette, but I just can't stand those long names."

They all sat in awkward silence for a while until yet another person was at the door.

"Oh look! It's Potter!" said a snide voice. Evolynn's stomach jumped.

It was Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Draco. What may I do for you?" Sarcasm was dripping from her mouth. Trinity laughed. "What goes on, Malfoy?" she said. Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter, I am supposed to tell you to go to your godfather's office after to Sorting tonight."

"Whatever, Draco. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, Potter."

"Malfoy."

When he had left, Trinity and Nikki both looked over at Evolynn with mischievous grins on their faces. Nikki spoke up, "You fancy him!"

Evolynn felt her face heat up. "I do not! I absolutely don't fancy him!" She sent a pleading look over at Trinity. But her only response was, "Sorry, Ev. I'm with Nikki on this one."

Evolynn stared at her hands. "You two are crazy."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to ima-wolf-chica, DhampirGurl101, and ChromeWings for submitting characters! And also, a brief correction of the last update. They have **_**not **_**reached Hogwarts that was just a little mistake on my part.**

A heavy rain began to fall and the five girls sat in silence. An accidental elbow in the ribs delivered by Nikki had waked Caeley up, and she was now glaring around at everyone and making them all very uncomfortable. Evolynn was looking out into the countryside, watching the rain splatter onto the window, when the train came to a sudden halt. Evolynn was thrown back into her seat and she banged her head on the top of it. Rubbing the emerging bump, she sat back up and looked out the window.

"We can't be there yet. What's going on?" Nobody answered; they were as confused as she. As Evolynn looked over at Trinity, she noticed something very strange- she could see her breath coming out of her lips in puffs. The compartment had grown very cold and a frost was creeping up along the window and glass door. An unspoken panic settled in and the entire compartment was so quiet that each girl could hear the heartbeats of the ones next to her.

"Merlin!" shrieked Caeley. She said no more, but that wasn't necessary. Her shaky point towards the door was enough. A bony, terrible hand was gripping the handle, and the door was sliding open.

A hooded figure slid into the room and the already freezing temperature dropped ten degrees more. Evolynn started to get dizzy. Her head was spinning and she felt as though she was going to throw up. Just before she slipped into unconsciousness, knew she heard a scream somewhere in the distance.

"Evie! Evolynn, wake up!" A tall, shabby-looking man kneeled over her and smiled in a relieved way. Evolynn noticed that none of the other girls were on the floor.

"Thank God your compartment was the last one to be checked. I had to come here as soon as I helped your brother. And I was almost too late- even though I Apperated."

"I'm sorry," she said sitting up and getting back onto her seat, "but do I know you?"

"I know you, but there's no way you would remember me. My name is Remus Lupine." She still looked confused. "I was a friend of our father's," he added as he started to leave the compartment. But before he left, he handed Evolynn a piece of chocolate. "Eat this. It helps." And then he stepped out into the corridor.

Not wanting to let him get away, Evolynn darted out after him. "Wait! How did you know I would need you?"

"Ah, well," he said kindly, "based on your brother's reaction to the Dementors, I thought you might be in danger as well."

"But-" she started before she was gently cut off.

"No buts. We will talk again, soon. Goodbye, Evolynn. And I have to say; it was good to see you again. Last time I saw you, you were only a baby." He smiled and walked away.

"Um, bye," she said meekly. Then, looking through the glass door and seeing all the other girls staring at her, she entered again.

"What was that about?" asked Trinity.

"I really don't know. Apparently he knew my parents or something." She shrugged her slim shoulders and bit into the piece of chocolate.

"Um, why did you faint?" asked Caeley. Her tone was rude and menacing, and Evolynn could tell that her reason for asking wasn't curiosity.

"I don't know." Caeley was about to open her mouth to say something else, but Nikki interrupted her.

"Look. She didn't do it on purpose. Lay off her, okay?" She looked over at Evolynn and winked.

Trinity rolled her eyes and gave Evolynn a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," said Evolynn quietly.

Out of nowhere, Aria spoke up. "They were looking for Sirius Black. They think he's going to Hogwarts." A cold stillness was in the air as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Her voice just seemed to have that affect on people.

"Who's Serious Black?" asked Evolynn to the shock of the whole car. They all just stared at her. It was finally Trinity who spoke up.

"Sirius Black is a murderer who just escaped from Azkaban Prison. He's the first person to do it. No other person has ever been able to get past the Dementors."

"And they think he want to get to Hogwarts?"

"Maybe. You can't be too careful when you're dealing with people like him."

At this frightening news, Evolynn didn't have anything else to say. She just sat there, waiting for the train to reach Hogwarts, and ignoring Caeley's strange looks.

It didn't take too long until the castle loomed in the distance. All five of the first years (even Aria) jumped up to have a good look at it. Even through the sheets of rain, they could see that it was glowing with warm lights and that they would be there in a matter of minutes.

By the time they got there, all five were changed into their school robes and were ready to go. When the train lurched to a stop at the platform, they bounded out the door and out into the rain. No one cared that they were getting wet, the overall excitement of being there was more than enough to occupy their minds. Both Caeley and Aria were lost in the crowd, but Nikki and Trinity were close by Evolynn's side. Both looked a little wary, as though she would collapse on the ground again. Especially Trinity, who kept giving her apprehensive looks. Evolynn noticed and laughed.

"Hey, don't worry about me! I'm fine, I promise." Trinity still looked uneasy. "Trust me, I've been worse," she said, remembering the time she fell off a broomstick while being chased by mutant keys as an attempt to save the Sorcerer's Stone.

Trinity smiled. "Okay, fine."

"But thanks," said Evolynn- and she meant it.

Trinity winked. "Any time."

All the first years stood in a group outside the huge wooden doors that separated them from the Great Hall. Some chattered, some stood silently, some looked around at others and some stared at the floor.

Nikki had moved over to some other talkative girls and they were babbling on and on about who knows what. Once Evolynn was sure she heard her surname come up and she wasn't sure which Potter they were talking about, because apparently she and her brother were equally interesting. She and Trinity stood quietly, occasionally exchanging a word or two, but for the most part remaining soundless. Aria had joined a boy who looked a great deal like her, and the two were quietly whispering together. Caeley had found a couple of other girls and they kept talking in a little huddle and then looking up to smirk or roll their eyes in Evolynn's direction.

Professor McGonagall stepped out of the doors after what seemed like a lifetime. She had already explained that they were to be Sorted and that, while at Hogwarts; their House would be like their family. So, in the first years, through the great oak doors and through the Great Hall.

Instead of taking in the glorious hall, Evolynn spent most of that walk avoiding her brother's gaze. She saw him sitting with a redheaded boy and a bushy haired girl. The girl saw Evolynn first and pointed her out to Harry. She gave him a nudge and he grudgingly waved at her.

Evolynn did not return it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry give the girl an "I told you so" look. But before she could take it in, Evolynn had reached the stool where an ugly, shabby old hat sat. She gave Trinity a quizzical look, but it was returned with a confident grin. She obviously knew what was going to happen, and she obviously was going to say nothing.

Then, out of nowhere, the hat began to sing. A tear near the bottom opened like a mouth and it sang an entire song. It sang about the four houses and what they were like and what they had to offer.

When it was done, Professor McGonagall stepped up next to the hat and began to read off a list of names. The first was a boy called Adam Langley with blond hair and blue eyes, who practically bounced onto the stage. He was promptly put in Hufflepuff.

One more Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaws later, Professor McGonagall called out, "Blackterra, Trinity!"

Trinity looked over at Evolynn before she stepped quickly and confidently up and sat on the stool. When the hat was placed on her head, she sat there for almost three minutes before it loudly announced, "Slytherin!"

Cheers erupted from a table on the left of the hall, and Trinity grinned as she leapt off the stool and ran over there.

It was then that Evolynn noticed the long table at the front of the room. All the professors were seated there, including Dumbledore, the man she met on the train, and Severus. He was clapping unenthusiastically at the new member of his house, but Evolynn knew it wasn't personal. He just didn't enjoy smiling.

The next person that Evolynn knew was Nikki. "Duchannes, Nicolette!" called Professor McGonagall. Nikki was put into Gryffindor, just like she wanted.

Before Evolynn was called, five two more Ravenclaws, four more Hufflepuffs, nine more Gryffindors and seven more Slytherins were Sorted. One of the Slytherins was Aria, whose last name turned out to be Rantelle. The boy she was standing with, David Rantelle was a Ravenclaw. Evolynn concluded that they must either be cousins or siblings. Caeley had yet to be Sorted.

Finally, Evolynn heard her own name being called. "Potter, Evolynn!" The whole school fell silent. All eyes were on her as she slowly walked up to the stool. She looked over at Severus, who actually was slightly showing interest. He had leaned forward and had narrowed his eyes a little.

The Sorting Hat was placed on her head. She instantly heard a voice in her head that sounded like it was seriously pondering something.

_"Hmmm… smart, yes, very intelligent. Witty, clever- all the characteristics of a Ravenclaw. _

_ "Brave and loyal, would also make a good Gryffindor."_

"Please not Gryffindor! Please not Gryffindor," she begged silently.

_"Not a Gryffindor? All your family was a Gryffindor. No? Okay then, well, I see cunning, and determination, yes, lots of determination. Stubbornness, maybe. Well, better be…_

"Slytherin!"

Evolynn beamed. She had hoped she would be in Severus' house, and now Trinity was in it too! She saw that Severus was clapping like a normal person now and that he had that expression on his face that only she could bring out of him. It was the closest thing Severus Snape had to a smile.

Albus Dumbledore also looked pleased. He was nodding in a satisfied way, like a man who had just won a bet. When their eyes met, he picked up his goblet and raised it to her. She smiled at him, and it was returned with full vigor.

As she walked to her new table, she met her brother's eyes. There was a sort of disappointment in them, and though their eyes were the exact same shade of green, the two sets had never looked so different. One happy and excited, the other sad and let down.

He gave her a nod. That one gesture said it all- her brother had given up on her. He thought that he had lost her.

She really didn't want to fight with him. She didn't want to lose her best friend, her brother, the only real family she had. But if he wanted her to turn her back on Severus and forget all he had done for her in the last tow years, that wasn't going to happen. Plus, she had already been Sorted. She couldn't exactly change that.

Realizing that she was standing in the middle of the Great Hall and not moving, she proceeded to her table. Nobody had noticed her delay. She was met by a flood of handshakes and congratulations. The Slytherins seemed genuinely happy to have them in their house. Trinity hugged her and they began to squeal in an eleven–year-old girl fashion about how great it all was that they were in the same house.

Evolynn heard that snide voice in her ear before she saw its owner. "Congratulations, Potter. Welcome to the Slytherins," it sneered. As she turned to see who it was, all she caught was a glimpse of that white blond hair.

Caeley Sabaston also was also put in Slytherin. She greeted Evolynn with an eye roll and went over to sit with the girls she had been standing with earlier.

During the entire feast that followed, though Evolynn was happy with everything that had happened that day, but she just couldn't get the look he brother had given her out of her mind.

After the feast, and after Dumbledore had spoken about how the Dementors would be permanently on the grounds until Sirius Black was found, the heads of houses led their students to theirs common rooms. Evolynn joined the hoards of Slytherins as they all filed out. As she was exiting the Great Hall, her godfather grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait here," he said. When all the students had bee herded by their common rooms, Snape guided her down many corridors and eventually down several flights of stairs. They didn't stop until they reached the dungeons, and finally, his office. When the door was securely fastened, he turned to face the new little Slytherin.

"Congratulations, Evolynn. I knew you would be in Slytherin."

"I know." She was grinning from ear to ear. "You only said so about a million times this summer."

He rolled his eyes.

"And last year… and the year before that!" She was playing with him. It was funny because her godfather had a hard time taking jokes.

"Okay, Evolynn. Point taken. Now, you forgot something at home." He reached into his robes and handed her the picture frame he had given her for Christmas. She took it, gushing about how she couldn't believe she had forgotten it and all that.

He really was proud of her. Taking her all in, the red hair, the emerald green eyes, the fact that she was still wearing the lily pendant he had given her on her birthday, he was so proud of her. But she didn't need to know that. She had enough "self esteem" for three people.

"Now come with me. I'll show you to the common room. I can and will still give you detention."

And he's back, she thought. He wouldn't be Severus Snape if he was sentimental for more than thirty seconds at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! Thank you so much for your support Sorry, this isn't the longest chapter, but I think its still good.**

**This one is for DhampirGirl101. Thank you so much!**

Evolynn looked in awe around the cold, stony Slytherin common room. It gave off an ambiance of silver and green and it had a certain dark feel. There was no carpet on the floor, and the weak fire in the hearth was pretty much a joke.

It felt just like home.

Up a winding staircase, and down a short hallway, there was a door with a sign that read: First Year Girls. Tentatively, she pushed it open to find five faces staring at her. Among them was Trinity, but she was the only friendly-looking one there. All the others were either mean or just avoided her eyes as if they were afraid of her. Okay, she thought. Time to break the ice.

"Hey guys. I'm Evolynn. I know you guys," she said, gesturing to Aria, Trinity, and Caeley, "but I don't think I've met you two yet." No one answered. Instead she walked over to the girl with dark, curly hair. "I'm Evolynn. Who are you?" She rolled her eyes. "Caroline Ravenhourst."

Alrighty then. The other girl snorted. She had light brown hair- not as light as Caeley's but not as dark as Caroline's. "Is something funny?" asked Evolynn. These girls were starting to get on her nerves. The girl smirked.

Count to ten. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Slowly, she walked to the only available bed. It was between Trinity and Aria- thank God. Evolynn knew she wouldn't be able to stand it between any of the other ones. It had only been minutes and she couldn't stand most of these girls.

She should have known there'd be a catch. Of course Hogwarts couldn't be perfect.

Seeing that her trunk was already by her bed, along with several sets of Slytherin robes. There was also a Slytherin hat and scarf. Sighing, she sat down on her bed. The curtains were so tempting. How she wanted to close herself away from the world- from all the people who apparently didn't have anything better to do with their lives than whisper about how strange she was.

The girl who hadn't answered the simple question of what her name was spoke up unexpectedly. "I heard you fainted when the Dementors came on the train. Is that true?" Obviously the remark was aimed toward Evolynn. Who else would actually faint at a little thing like a Dementor?

"I'm not going to answer your question until you tell me what your name is," was her remark. With another eye roll, the unpleasant girl said, "It's Stella. Stella Miller. Now, why did you faint?"

"Oh, well, I'll just tell you, because I totally did it on purpose!" she said sarcastically. This was getting to be too much. Evolynn was regretting being placed in Slytherin more and more by the second. But when she looked over at Trinity, she had a slight ray of hope. At least one person here cared about her. Evolynn smiled back. With a flip of black hair that beautifully displayed her red streaks, Trinity flopped down onto her bed with a heaving sigh. The other girls barely noticed; they were too engrossed with Evolynn and sniggering about her.

Later that night, around midnight, Evolynn decided that trying to fall asleep was pointless, so she got up and walked down to the common room. Its stony darkness reminded her of home, plus, she was tired of being in those horrible girls' presence. As she sat there, she wondered what Mitzi, the house elf at home, was doing. She must be utterly lost without her and Severus to cook for. Poor thing. The two of them (Evolynn and Mitzi) had become good friends; they had passed many hours in the kitchens last year. Mitzi had even taught Evolynn how to cook a few things.

A pang of homesickness hit her in the gut when she thought about that cold, uninviting house that she now loved. She missed her desk, her bookshelves, and Severus' bookshelves that she technically was forbidden to use but she did anyway. She missed her uncharacteristically girly canopy bed. She missed the shabby furniture in the living room, the threadbare rugs that you could find anywhere you looked in the house. She missed the parlor in the back of the house that was where their Christmas tree had been. She had had a whole two years there- but they had gone by too fast for her liking.

The sound of footsteps made her jump up off the sofa she had been sitting on. Expecting a teacher, she whirled around in horror. But it was someone else- Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"What are you doing, Potter?" he sneered, obviously mocking her. He arrogantly went around to the back of the couch and hopped over the back instead of sitting like a normal person. He patted the seat as a gesture for her to sit down.

She ruefully sat down next to him, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach. Scooting to the other side of the sofa, she tried to make it look like she hated his guts. If only she was a good enough actress.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He scoffed as if at her idiocy.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you didn't start to hang around with the wrong people. I frankly don't approve of that Blackterra girl. I don't know why she was put into Slytherin." His self-appointed superiority was almost humorous.

"Wait- _you _don't _approve_ of Trinity? Since when do you get to pick out my friends, Malfoy? Why do you even care?" Now it was her turn to scoff.

He focused his gray eyes on her green ones. He wasn't really sure why he cared, actually. He hated her for making him feel this way about her. He hated anyone who made him feel affection. But somehow this girl, this _kid_ did it. She was two years younger than him, and obviously hated him, but he promised himself that one day, she would love him. He had plenty of time, though. She was only eleven, he only thirteen. He had to put these thoughts out of his head.

At his lack of reply, she huffed and crossed her arms. "Good_night,_ Malfoy." She practically stomped up the stairs. It was a surprise she didn't wake the whole of Slytherin house.

Yep. Definitely still a kid. Enough sappy stuff for one night. Draco followed suit and went back to bed too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Feels like a long time since I updated… I've been really busy with homework and other stuff… thanks for reviewing people!**

Classes started the next morning. Evolynn's first class was Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Using her wand for the very first time, she excelled at every spell she did. Right away she earned the praises of Professor Flitwick, and in her next class, herbology, she got the attention of Professor Sprout as well. By lunchtime, she felt as though she could walk on water. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You're doing so great! You've got half the teachers talking about you! You've been perfect in everything! Where did you learn it all? I can't imagine Severus would have taught you. No offense or anything, just that he doesn't seem the type," Trinity gushed as they ate. Evolynn laughed.

"Yeah. It's not like he's a teacher or anything," she joked. Realizing what she had said, that the potions teacher didn't seem like the type to teach his goddaughter, Trinity blushed. "You knew what I meant," she said good heartedly. They continued to eat, jabbering on about their new classes and teachers and classmates. But the best was yet to come.

After lunch, Slytherins had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. When they reached the classroom, they saw Professor McGonagall standing at the front. Most of the Gryffindors were already streaming in. As she was sitting down with Trinity, Evolynn felt a hand grab her shoulder. Nikki stood behind her, grinning from ear to ear. "Isn't Hogwarts awesome?" she squealed. Her eyes flashed with excitement as she went on about her day, her classmates, her Gryffindor-ness.

Before she knew it, Evolynn was sitting next to Nikki and swapping stories about their days, but especially about how much Nikki got to see Harry. She was pretty excited that she had the privilege to see The Boy Who Lived every single day. Evolynn smiled politely and grimaced at Trinity, who had just sat down next to Caroline. She gave her a look that clearly stated, I have it worse. And she obviously did. Caroline was looking especially snarky today.

Nikki's happy voice brought her back to reality. "I heard that you've been perfect at every single subject! Even History of Magic, and that's just a horrible bore. I almost fell asleep within the first ten minutes. " Her voice seemed genuinely complimentary. A little surprised, Evolynn looked back over at Nikki. As the corners of her mouth started to creep up, she noticed the look of admiration in Nikki's eyes.

"You know," said Evolynn slowly, "I heard Professor Binns doesn't even know that he's dead." They began a conversation then about different classes and which ones where their favorites.

"Miss Duchannes," Professor McGonagall said sharply, "I believe that you and Miss Potter can bond on your own time, not mine."

The two girls exchanged guilty glances and smothered their giggles.

Transfiguration was yet another subject that Evolynn exceled at. Even McGonagall seemed impressed. As Evolynn was walking out of the classroom, the Professor pulled her aside.

"I must say, Miss Potter, that I haven't seen a student as magically gifted in years. It is a pleasure to have you in your class. Thought I had looked forward to having you in my house." There was a mix of joking and seriousness in her voice.

"Yeah," she said. "My brother's in your house, right? Gryffindor, right?"

She smiled. "That is correct. But I think it is good that you are in Severus' house."

"Thank you, Professor." All in all, it was a pretty awkward experience.

Potions was her last class. Out of all the subjects in the day, this was by far her best. When all the students were seated at their cauldrons, Severus swooped into the classroom from out of nowhere. Now Evolynn understood why so many students hated him so much. She had thought that he looked menacing at home, but now he was just plain mean looking. If she didn't know him, she would have been terrified. Even so, she felt herself shrinking down into her seat and avoiding eye contact with her godfather. He actually looked like he hated every single one of them personally.

This surprised Evolynn a little. She knew that Severus hated people with a driven passion, but she wouldn't have guessed he would be this bad. As the class went on, she saw him actually insulting the other students. He never even acknowledged her potion, which was excellent… if she did say so herself. But she saw Severus picking on the other kids when they made the smallest of mistakes- or didn't even make a mistake. A particular punishment of Trinity for adding one to few rattails to her potion caused her to succumb to tears. This is when Evolynn snapped.

"Severus!" she called across the room. He looked up from a boy's potion with a look of rage in his black eyes. "Who was that?" he hissed.

Fear hit her in the gut like a strong punch. But she swallowed it and raised her hand. "I have a question." It came out in forced, choppy words. She had no idea that she would get into so much trouble. What was she supposed to call him? She used to call him "Sir." Was she supposed to use that again? Or was she supposed to call him "Professor Snape?" That just seemed so unnatural. Like calling your dad "Mister" or something.

Severus was walking over to her now with small, precise steps. When he was as close to her as he felt necessary, he glared down at her with those unforgiving eyes. It reminded her of the time she snuck into his study and got caught. She had the same feeling of dread now.

"Detention. Tonight, eight o clock."

And he walked away.

To her horror, Evolynn began to feel tears creep in behind her eyes. Hiding her face, she returned to her potion. She succeeded in brewing a perfect Babbling Beverage that day. It went completely unnoticed by her lovely teacher.

After dinner that night, Evolynn lagged behind her friends (friend). Leaning against the wall, she felt those tears coming back again, and more this time. Finally, she let them come, knowing that she had no control over it. And better here than in the Slytherin common room or her dormitory. The last thing she needed were rumors going around that Evolynn Potter, sister of Harry Potter, the strange one, cried into her pillow at night.

She tried as hard as she could to keep her sobs subdued, but apparently she failed, because out of nowhere, Evolynn heard a painfully familiar voice.

"Tough day?" asked her brother. His sympathetic eyes that were so much like her own only made Evolynn cry harder. She barely managed a small nod.

"Yeah, the rumors are pretty much horrible," he said knowingly. "But I guess it kinda comes with the name." He opened up his arms and Evolynn gratefully ran into her big brother's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Evolynn inhaled the familiar smell of her brother, remembering times when she had come home from school crying and he had always been the one who was there to hold her and stop the tears. Harry had practically raised her, seeing as the Dursleys were no help at all. Evolynn thought about all this, and she thought about how much she had missed him.

The two of them stood there for the longest time, until Evolynn had cried herself dry. She was so glad he wasn't mad at her anymore- that he was back to the way she knew he always was. When he let go, Evolynn looked up into Harry's eyes. "Why didn't you answer me? I waited all year, but you just ignored me." The anger had gone away, but there was still some hurt that needed an explanation.

"I was afraid that I had lost you. I mean, you were living with _Snape,_ for God's sake."

"But you didn't even know me then. You just assumed that he was horrid," she whispered. "But now I understand why you hate him." As she thought of this, her voice cracked and she felt tears coming again. "He was so mean," she said, barely audible now.

"Wait, when? Evolynn, is he mean to you at home?" Rage started to contort his face. His overprotective brother side was beginning to show.

"No, but he gave me detention today when I called him 'Severus' in class. Merlin! What time is it?" Harry widened his eyes in suspicion.

"I don't know. Why?"

Evolynn had already jumped up and started to dash down the corridor. "I have detention!" she called over her shoulder. "I'll talk to you tomorrow!" And then she was gone.

Harry laughed. Hermione had been telling him for almost a year now that the two of them had to make up. She and Ron were the only people he talked to about Evolynn, and they were the only ones that knew about their fight. It was just that Harry had felt betrayed. It wasn't that he minded that she was living with Snape- he was her godfather, and technically she _had_ to go there. But he had been stung that she liked it there. That was what had ticked him off. He couldn't stand to read the letters about how happy she was with Severus, Severus this, Severus that. Maybe he was jealous. He had always been the only one she had wanted to talk to, her primary care giver, even when he was only ten.

But he had never thought of her side of the story. In the past few weeks, he had been hoping that she would be sorted into Gryffindor, they would make up, and everyone would live happily ever after. But then she was sorted into Slytherin, and he was sure he had lost her completely. She was a Slytherin, she lived with Snape, and Harry even saw her talking to Malfoy like they were old friends. They probably did know each other, though. What with Snape being who he was, and Lucius Malfoy being who he was, the two were probably old pals.

Harry had pretty much written his sister off after the Sorting Ceremony when Hermione came up to him late that night in the common room. She had told him that she had already started to hear rumors about Evolynn, and they were horrible. She said that they weren't going to stop, but Harry really should go and make up with her, because some of the rumors were about how Harry Potter and his sister were mortal enemies that fought daily and hated each other's guts.

Thanks Hermione, thought Harry. Because he had really missed his baby sister- he just wasn't smart enough to realize that.

Evolynn ended up getting to detention fifteen minutes early, but that seemed to please Snape very much. He set her to work separating rotten flobberworms from good ones. The entire time, she didn't speak a word to him, and he didn't speak a word to her. This came as sort of a surprise to Evolynn; she had thought he would be so mean when he wasn't surrounded by twenty other kids, but he wasn't at all. Here he was just as cold- colder even. His icy attitude and the actual coldness that came from being in the dungeons made the hour that she was there one of the most uncomfortable of her life. And it killed her to be fighting with Severus when they had, just a few day ago been getting along just fine- better than usual actually.

To get her mind off the fact that she was touching decaying larvae, she thought about what could have caused him to become so mad at her. He was really big on the whole respect thing. Maybe calling him "Severus" was disrespectful. But how was she supposed to know that. No one had ever taught her how to act in public; she had just kind of figured it out. Even back when she had attended Muggle school, she had just guessed when there was a question about manners. She had taught herself that it was rude to interrupt people, that you had to say "excuse me" when you burp.

So how would she know that she was supposed to call Severus "Professor Snape?" It just wasn't natural.

So there was no way she was going to apologize.

When the detention was over, she stood up abruptly to leave. When she reached the door, she turned around after having a perfect thought. Voice dripping with sarcasm, she said, "Thank you, _Professor," _and she stormed out of the room.

She walked the short walk from the potions classroom to the Slytherin common rooms. Slipping silently past some fourth years that were talking noisily by the sad little fireplace, she skipped the stairs going up to her dormitory. All the other girls were in there. Stella, Caroline, and Caeley were jabbering away, Aria was sitting on her bed, staring into space, and Trinity was quietly reading a book. Upon closer examination, Evolynn saw that the title was _Unfogging the Future. _Intrigued, Evolynn moved over to ask what the book was about, but was stopped by a snide voice. The conversation on Caeley's bed at stopped and Evolynn found herself being stared at for the eightieth time that day.

"So, how was detention?" asked Caeley with mock interest. "Did you have some nice bonding time with _Severus_?" All three of them snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, it was great," said Evolynn sarcastically. "We had a real nice time." She crossed to her bed and plopped down. It had been a long day. And they were only making it worse. She wasn't tired yet, so she just lay there, playing with her hair. As she fingered the red strands, she noticed how long it was getting. It had been almost a year since her last haircut. Thinking about that made her laugh. Severus had sat her down at their dining room table one Sunday afternoon and took out his wand, holding it up to her neck. She panicked, seeing how short he wanted it to be. So the two of them spent the next forty-five minutes debating about how long her hair was to be. Evolynn had actually jumped up on the table in order to get out of his reach. They finally reached a compromise at a length just below her shoulders. But the odd thing was, even though they were having an argument, they had a fun time doing it.

It was the only time she had ever seen him laugh, and to this day it was one of her fondest memories. She held it in highest regards right along with her tenth birthday, her first Christmas at Severus' house, and the time Aunt Petunia had forced that sweater with the fluffy brown pom-poms on her brother.

Lost in her daydreams, she forgot where she was for a while. She was brought back to reality when she felt something squishy in her hair. Horrified, she realized that a flobberworm was in her hair. Luckily, it wasn't one of the rotten ones. But then she had a wonderful idea. A horrible, wonderful idea. Silently, she sat up and went over to Trinity's bed with the worm cupped in her hand. Revealing the contents of her hand, she grinned evilly, and it smile was returned. They were both thinking the same thing.

Their other classmates were so absorbed in their gossip that they didn't notice Evolynn creep over to Stella's bed. And when they all returned to bed and Stella was greeted by a small grubby creature on her pillow, the shriek of disgust was like music to Evolynn's ears.

Now she knew why she had been sorted into Slytherin. As she fell asleep, she replayed the Sorting Hat's song over in her mind, particularly the potion that pertained to her herself.

_Or perhaps in __Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to Darke Wispers, my awesome beta!**

Potions quickly became Evolynn's least favorite subject. With every class, though she excelled at it, she earned dirty looks from Severus and the whole class earned a great deal of homework. Professor Snape, as she had begun to call him, ignored her hurt silence and went back to making people's lives miserable.

Evolynn's friends started to notice that she seemed to get sadder and sadder after every potions class. She would be perfectly normal before they entered the dungeons classroom, but when they exited, she seemed like she had lost her best friend. Maybe she had, or at least lost her only parent-like figure that she had ever known.

Trinity and Nikki, Evolynn's closest friends, cornered each other after dinner one night as Evolynn headed off to detention given to her by her godfather. The two didn't necessarily get along beautifully, but they were both willing to put that aside to help their friend. So, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor stood in the busy hallway outside the Great Hall, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"It just isn't right. She has no other adult who is really there for her, and now he's gone and decided she's not worth his time or something! I mean, who would want Snape for a godfather, but still! And apparently he was good to her in the past, like, she actually enjoyed living there," said Trinity in a huff.

"I know. I'm not in your potions class, but even at dinner and stuff, he avoids eye contact with her, you know, acts like she offended him or something." Nikki tossed her shiny black hair over her shoulder and looked over her shoulder as she saw some Gryffindors pass by, one of them being Harry. She tried to catch his eye and failed.

Trinity pretended that she hadn't seen this, knowing that Nikki probably didn't want her to know she fancied Evolynn's brother. But Evolynn, who found the whole situation very funny, had already informed her. "Anyway," she said pointedly, "what do you propose we do?" Nikki shrugged, obviously not in possession of a good idea.

"Maybe we should try to help her forget about Snape, you know? Just make her move on," said Nikki. But Trinity shook her head.

"I don't think that would work. I wish there was a way we could just force them together, you know? Make them talk it over?"

"Yeah, like Snape is really one for heart to heart chats," scoffed Nikki. "I don't think so."

Trinity looked annoyed. "Look, I don't have any more ideas than you do, so why don't you just run off and chase Evolynn's brother around?" And with that, she stomped away to the library.

After detention, Evolynn hurried up to meet Trinity in the library, and the two got a god deal of homework done before curfew. They had a good laugh remembering Professor Flitwick putting a charm on two unsuspecting Ravenclaw boys who were idly passing notes during class so that their notes showed up on the chalkboard. Neither had noticed until they the whole class knew that one of them had lost his rat in their dormitory and had yet to find it. This was met by loud shouts from their roommates.

When they had almost reached their common room, Trinity's face went dark. She had suddenly remembered something she had read in the Daily Prophet. "Did you hear that Sirius Black was spotted near here?" she whispered.

Evolynn gave her a quizzical glance and said, "Yeah, I heard. Why are you whispering?"

"Because he's a murderer, that's why!"

"And you think he can hear you?" said Evolynn. She laughed, making Trinity's words into a joke. She approached their common room and gave the password to enter it. She had grown to love this common room, as it reminded her of her house on Spinner's End. Plus, it was really cool that it was under the lake.

Trinity followed her, still protesting. "Ev, look, it's not a joke!" she hissed, running to keep up with her friend. But Evolynn simply brushed her words aside, ignoring what she was so urgently being told.

That night, she lay in her bed, thinking about everything that happened to her in the past few weeks. She had made two great friends, she had discovered that she was a pretty darn talented witch, and she had made up with her brother, which meant more to her than anything. She had missed him more than she had realized, and having him talk to her again meant the world to her- especially now that it seemed that she had lost Severus forever. It truly looked as if she and Severus would never be the same. Which was a real bummer seeing as she had to live with him.

Evolynn and Harry talked almost every day, and she had been introduced to Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione had been very nice to Evolynn from the start, and she had automatically taken her under her wing. It turned out that the two had a lot in common, both being extremely talented witches. Evolynn was sure that they would be good friends.

Ginny had taken some time to warm up to Evolynn, but now they were beginning to become friends. Evolynn wasn't sure if they would ever be good friends, but they were _friendly_. Ron had taken to Evolynn immediately, and he had become like a second brother to her, and he was nearly as protective as Harry. This amused her, and she asked Harry about it one day.

"Why does Ron like me so much?" she asked. It was a Saturday, Trinity was at potions detention, and for once, Evolynn wasn't joining her. She was detention-free, and she was lounging out by the lake in the September sunshine.

Harry smiled. "I honestly don't know. He has felt sorry for you for the past couple years. But I don't really know. Hermione says that I'm the same way about Ginny. He just thinks of you like a little sister." He laughed again. "You could be a Weasley! You have the hair." He tugged on her ponytail.

Two more people who had taken a liking to her, after getting over the fact that she was a Slytherin, were Fred and George. Like Ron, they were protective of her, and joked around with her whenever they saw her, shouting out to her when they saw her in the hallway. She found them hysterical, and loved having them around.

But even with all her new friends, Evolynn missed Severus- she really missed having him around. So just as she was drifting off, she took it upon herself to figure out what she had done to make him so angry.

But she still wasn't going to apologize.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy! Doesn't it feel like a long time since I've updated? It does to me! Well…. Hope y'all like it!**

As October passed and her twelfth birthday drew nearer, Evolynn grew more and more accustomed to not having Severus in her life. Sure, she tried to mend the sudden coldness between them, and sure, it hurt at first, but she learned to live with the fact that for whatever reason, he just didn't want her in his life anymore. And that was starting to be okay.

As the separation between Severus and Evolynn grew, the closeness with her brother and friends became more and more prominent. The Weasleys started to think of her as an adopted sister of sorts, and Hermione became the closest thing she had to a sister other than Trinity. The two had become inseparable over the past few months- which was a good thing, because their lovely roommates were growing more and more intolerable by the day. Caeley, Stella, and Caroline were exact examples of why people hated Slytherins.

"They make me embarrassed to be a Slytherin!" cried Evolynn in despair one cold afternoon as they walked from the greenhouses to their classes in the castle. They had just had a run-in with a particularly smelly batch of sneezewort, and Caeley had not missed the opportunity to tease Evolynn ruthlessly as she sneezed uncontrollably.

Trinity laughed. "The looks from most of the school make me embarrassed to be a Slytherin! Snape makes me embarrassed to be a Slytherin!" She dropped her cheery smile and adopted an expression of loathing that their potions master always wore. "I am Severus Snape. I hate children, rainbows, sunshine, and happiness."

Evolynn squealed with laughter. She was _way _beyond the point of defending her godfather. "Don't forget shampoo!" Both girls doubled over with laughter.

Evolynn had forgotten the one other girl in their year, Aria, for a long time. It wasn't until one late night in the common room that this mysterious classmate came to her attention.

Evolynn had been having trouble sleeping again, and she had gone down to the common room like she always did when she couldn't fall asleep. It had been almost an hour since she had gone down to sit on the stiff couch by the sad little fire when she heard someone walking down the steps. Expecting Draco Malfoy, she rolled her eyes and whirled around. "Draco, I really don't feel like talking tonight. Please go away."

But instead of the arrogant voice she had braced herself to hear, a quiet, small voice met her ears. "Don't worry. If you don't want to talk, I won't say anything. I couldn't sleep either." Aria Rantelle emerged from around the edge of the couch clad in nightgown and slippers. Her limp hair fell around her shoulders, and the hopeless eyes looked as lost as ever. She flashed a smile that only reached her mouth-it wasn't genuine enough to reach her eyes.

She settled herself on the other sofa across from Evolynn. She started to fiddle with a loose thread in the seam of the couch and seemed content with the awkwardness.

"I wouldn't mind talking, I guess. It was just Draco I didn't want to deal with," said Evolynn when she couldn't stand the thickness of awkward in the air.

Aria looked up into Evolynn's eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

Evolynn sighed. If it was going to be this difficult to talk to this girl, she wasn't sure if it was going to be worth it. "Well I don't know! What's your family like?"

She smiled sadly and again she looked like she was thinking about something she had lost. "Why don't you tell me about yours first?"

Uh, okay? "Well, you probably know my brother, Harry. And my mum and dad died a few weeks after I was born. It's not really all that interesting."

Aria didn't seem to buy this. "I don't think that's the whole story. If your mum and dad died, who raised you? Where did you live?"

Evolynn was taken aback at this. People rarely wanted to know about her family other than her brother, or wether or not she remembered Voldemort coming to her house. It felt nice, knowing that someone cared about her, not her name.

"I was raised by my aunt and uncle, and they were absolutely horrible. My brother and I shared a bedroom until I was ten!" Aria showed a flicker of amusement at this tidbit of information.

"So, yeah, I had no problem saying goodbye to them."

"When did you leave them?" asked Aria.

"I went to live with Severus when I was nine, almost ten. I guess I still live with him, but you see how he acts towards me." Evolynn had to stop herself before she started to spill her guts to this girl she barely knew. "So what about you?"

"My mum died shortly after I was born too. She out making some potion and she accidentally put some wrong ingredient. The thing started to give off fumes…" She couldn't seem to meet Evolynn's eyes. Evolynn wondered if this is what made her look so sad all the time.

"And my dad was a bug supporter of You-Know-Who. He still things that he's coming back, and he spends a great deal of time alone. I don't see too much of him, but I'm pretty sure he just spends all his time waiting around for You-Know-Who to come out of hiding."

"That's too bad. Do you have any siblings?" As soon as Evolynn said this, she wished she hadn't. Aria's eyes immediately clouded over and she shut herself away from Evolynn.

This was probably what she was so sad about all the time.

"I can't talk about this anymore!" said Aria quietly. And with that, she jumped off the couch and dashed off back to the dormitories.

Evolynn pondered what could have gone wrong. Something must have happened to a brother or sister of hers, and she now couldn't talk about it. That was how she used to be about Harry, after all. She shouldn't jump to conclusions about her. She probably just needed some time.

But still. What could have happened to her?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back! I put this story aside for a while because I just couldn't think of anything to write about but I think I've got something. Anyways… if you like this, let me know if I should keep the story going or if I should just ease it to a stop. Thanks **

Evolynn was back at Spinner's End for her third Christmas Eve with Severus. Her birthday had come and gone before she knew it, and so had the whole of November. She was still breezing through her classes with ease and her friends were even better than ever. Trinity had opted to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, as had Harry, all the Weasleys, and Hermione. Nikki was the only other one who had gone home for the holidays. Evolynn had begged to stay with them but for whatever reason Severus had insisted that she come home with him.

So this was why she was spending her Christmas Eve laying on her bed reading and eating an apple. Having gone through all the books in her room and the ones Sev had allowed her to read from his study, she had resorted to borrowing some of Hermione's. At the moment she was reading a Muggle book, _The Hobbit, _by an old-timey Muggle called was a funny Muggle imagination of what wizards and dwarves and elves and such did in their spare time, and Evolynn was thoroughly enjoying it until there was an obnoxiously sharp knock at her door.

"What?" she hollered, her mouth full of apple. Assuming it was her godfather at the door, she didn't bother to move or even look up from her bed.

"I wouldn't think that was a proper way to speak to one's superior, Potter," came the snide voice of Draco Malfoy. He casually let himself in her room and leaned against the doorframe.

"Why in the name of Merlin are you in my house, Malfoy?" she screamed. Mortified, she felt her face burning up and her ears starting to blend in with her red hair.

"Well, I would have thought that you would expect me on Christmas. It's almost a tradition." Realizing his point- the Malfoys had spent Christmas Eve with them since Evolynn had moved in- she was even more humiliated.

"That doesn't give you a reason to be in my bedroom, though! Get out!"

Chuckling a bit, he turned and headed down the stairs. Before she followed him, she ran she fingers through her snarly hair and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. Heaving a huge sigh, she trudged out the door and down the stairs. She made it halfway down before she ran smack into her godfather.

"Good. You've found your manners. We have guests, Evolynn. Now go downstairs." He then disregarded her and continued up the stairs. That was the last straw.

"What is the matter with you?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. After months of Sev giving her the cold shoulder, she simply could not take it. And now he seemed to think that it was okay for him to yell at her for being rude by not greeting the guests she didn't know were there, while he retreated to his study.

He ignored her until he reached the top of the staircase, and then whirled around, his cold eyes as angry as she had ever seen them. "You have no right-"

"No! I do have the right to know why you've been mad at me for three months! And don't even tell me that I'm being disrespectful, because as far as I know, that's how this all started."

"We'll talk later, Evolynn. Go downstairs," he hissed, barely moving his lips when he spoke. He seemed extremely uncomfortable, as if he really didn't want to be having this conversation. On the other hand, Evolynn thought it was _long _overdue.

"I will not move until you tell me what I did to so greatly offend you." For extra effect she gave her foot a stomp and narrowed her eyes. Scary.

In response, Severus narrowed his eyes too. "Evolynn, I do not think the staircase is a good place to discuss this. Especially when we have guests here."

"Why not?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why not here? I want to know _NOW!_ And the Malfoys don't care. If they did, they'd be at the foot of the steps watching."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You were disrespectful. You deserved to be punished." Evolynn laughed out loud.

"I'm disrespectful all the time! I've lived here for two and a half years and you're just now realizing that I'm disrespectful? After all this time, all I have to do to make you ignore me is call you by your name in public? I should have done that a long time ago." And with that she stalked down the stairs with haughty twelve-year-old dignity.

That evening was a horribly awkward one. Sev kept trying to cover up what had happened in front of the Malfoys, but then he would glare at Evolynn like she was a rat that had gotten into his house.

Draco sat next to Evolynn all evening, never once leaving her side. In her bad mood, Evolynn could barely handle it. Severus' looks glares of malice towards Draco whenever he talked to her were also quite aggravating… and confusing. After dessert when everyone moved into the parlor, she turned and whispered, "Leave me alone you horrid little pest! Don't speak to me again." Even Draco Malfoy didn't argue with her at that moment. He simply retreated to his mother and hid behind her presence all night.

To their guests' horror (and Severus') Evolynn struck up a conversation with Mitzi the house elf every time she came into the room with more wine or biscuits. The elf gladly talked to her, as the two got along quite well.

And it gave Evolynn great pleasure to see how embarrassed Severus looked when she thanked Mitzi for bringing in a new plate of treacle tarts.

When the Malfoys finally left and Snape closed the door behind them, Evolynn crossed her arms and swore to herself that she would get an explanation, like right now.

"Okay," she said, "they're gone. No reason for you to be embarrassed." She smirked at the awkward way he stood, trying to avoid her eyes. He should feel uncomfortable. So, mission partially accomplished. But when he didn't say anything, she decided to help him out a little bit.

"So, we left off when I didn't call you 'Professor Snape' in class or whatever. You can continue on from there." Expecting a good story, she raised her eyebrows in satisfaction and rocked back on her heals.

His face reminded Evolynn of a little kid who didn't want to admit that he had done something wrong because he didn't want to get in trouble. She almost laughed out loud but bit her cheek. Also, she was still mad at him, so laughing would make him think that what he had done was okay.

Honestly, where was this coming from? She sounded like a parent of something.

"I have a reputation to keep up," he stated. Evolynn started to think she knew what was going on, but she decided to hear him out in hopes that what he would say wasn't what she thought it was. When he continued, he stared down at his feet, not unlike what Evolynn often did when she was in trouble.

"I don't stand for students getting out of hand, or misbehaving. This is how I gain respect-" Evolynn snorted at tis, but was met by cold black eyes that wiped she grin right off her face. Severus took a deep breath and continued.

"This is how I gain respect. And when a student that I have been, er, raising, is disrespectful in my own class, my whole reputation is ruined."

Evolynn felt as if she had been punched in the gut. All the humor of the situation disappeared and she looked up into his face with such a hurt expression that she saw Severus' eyes soften a little bit.

"So, let me summarize this. You were _embarrassed_ of me, so you decided that the right solution would be to just write me off and be done with me? Your _reputation _means more to you than me?"

She took his silence as a yes.

**Cliffhanger! I'll get the next one up soon! Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

Story is officially back on hiatus. Sorry for the wait


	11. Chapter 11

Evolynn didn't cry like she might have a year ago. She didn't run away, and she didn't try to break the ice by saying something. She just stood there, not able to process what had just happened. It was crazy. She had to have made that up. Severus wouldn't just write her off for the sole reason that his reputation of being a strict teacher was at stake.

But she was wrong. She had been wrong for the whole two years she'd been living here. She had been sure that she was more than just some kid he was legally obliged to take care of. But she'd lied to herself. She should have known.

As she watched his face, there was no change. He had started scowling at her a few minutes ago, as if she was the one who had done wrong. As it was evident that he had no intention to do anything about this, let alone try to apologize, Evolynn pursed her lips and shook her head. Then she turned and climbed the steps up to her bedroom – but not without looking her shoulder one more time to check if there was any regret in Snape's eyes.

There wasn't.

Unsure of what else to do, Evolynn picked up her book and tried to resume reading. This did no good, as she kept getting distracted. She considered writing to Trinity to tell her what was going on, but she decided that was something they should discuss in person. Really, she just wanted her brother. Being to impatient to write a letter, wait for it to get to Harry, wait for him to write a response, and then for that response to get back to her, she opted to use Floo powder.

Sneaking into the parlor was easy, since Snape was in his study and wouldn't come out for a long time. Here, there was a large fireplace, and she would be able to pop her head through to the Gryffindor common room. Hoping that her brother would be there and no one else, she threw the power into the fire. This was a new experience, and a very uncomfortable one at that. Her head felt very hot, and her neck felt as if it was becoming separated from her body, being slowly pulled from her shoulders. Then it stopped and she was staring into the comfortable Gryffindor common room.

She had a stroke of almost unrealistic luck. Her brother and Ron were the only people currently in the common room. They were having an in-depth conversation about something, and Harry kept checking over his shoulder to as if to see if someone was behind him. She cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable about talking through a fireplace. Ron noticed her first. He stopped talking abruptly and motioned to Harry to look in her direction.

"Hey, Ev. What's up?" said Harry as he knelt down in front of the fireplace. Then he whispered, "Is everything okay?" When she didn't respond, he said in an even quieter tone, "Do you want to talk in private?" Evolynn nodded, and Ron took the hint. "Night, guys," he said kind of awkwardly. When he was out of earshot, Evolynn started to tell her brother all about what she had just discovered – how Snape was embarrassed of her.

"I don't know what I did wrong. I'm in Slytherin, I'm at the top of all my classes, I don't get into trouble too much." She paused to fix Harry with a glare when he snorted at the remark about her behavior. "I said 'not too much.' Don't be mean. Anyways. I don't know what to do. I can't stay here. I just can't. I cannot live with someone who's _embarrassed_ of me for Merlin's sake."

Harry looked like he couldn't think of anything at all to say. "Look, I'm really sorry. I mean, what do you want me to do about this?" Despite this, Harry looked quite livid. His overprotective brother side was coming out. And especially since Snape was one of the people that her brother hated most in the world, he was going to get insanely protective.

"Let me come home with you," she said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not coming back here this summer. I can't do it."

"So you'd rather spend time with the Dursleys? No. Absolutely not. I'm not letting you go near them anymore than you have to. Got it?"

"Then I'll live with the Weasleys. Can you talk to Ron? Please? It would mean the world to me! Please?"

Harry bit his lip. He was in the stage of deciding between what was the right thing to do and what was the easy thing to do.

"Look, Ev. I know right now you think that you can't live with him and whatever, but here's the thing: you have to. He is you legal guardian. Not me, or the Weasleys or anybody. He has control over you. And as long as he doesn't actually _harm _you, there's nothing I can do to change that."

The reality of the situation sank in with his words. Really, deep down, she had always known that she couldn't just leave Severus. Not legally. But for another reason too. She couldn't bring herself to actually do it. As she thought of this, Harry voiced her exact words.

"And one more thing. As much as I hate to say it, he does care about you. I think that it would really – erm – hurt him if you left. He loves you, Ev."

Then she heard it: the swish of a cloak. A small footstep that echoed until it sounded like the boom of an explosion. Someone was in the parlor with her. Evolynn froze, trying to hope that the worst hadn't just happened. "I have to go," she hissed to Harry. Without giving him an explanation, she withdrew her head from the fireplace and was once again fully in the parlor of her home on Spinner's End. And she wasn't alone. Snape stood in the front of the room, right where the Christmas tree should have been. At that moment she was struck by its absence, but she brushed the concern aside. It was minor, not important.

"Did you hear all that?" she said.

"Every word." His response was curt and short, not unlike his usual speech pattern, but there was something different in his voice that she couldn't put her finger on.

"I'm not actually going to leave, you know." She felt that this was necessary to point out. "But I don't know how I feel about the whole thing about me 'ruining your reputation' or whatever it was. That's something we're gonna have to change."

When he didn't say anything, she continued, warming up to her subject. "Sev, I'm in your house, I get good grades, I do everything I could possibly do right. What more do you want from me?"

"It's not that at all," he said after a long time. "I – I… I am very proud of you. I just didn't know how to tell you. You know that." He looked almost like he was in actual pain. "I was wrong. I know fully well that I was wrong. And I would like to formally ask for your apology."

Torn between her tendency to hold a grudge and the significance of Severus Snape apologizing to a twelve-year-old, Evolynn stood there for about three minutes.

"I accept your apology. But there are a few conditions that go with my acceptance." Snape rolled his eyes, but he looked slightly amused. Slightly like he had before Evolynn had gone to Hogwarts, the last time that they had enjoyed each other's presence. "What might those be?" he said monotonously.

"First of all, you're not allowed to be mean to my brother."

"Not going to happen."

Evolynn had figured that would be the case. But it was worth a shot anyway. "Okay, well for me to forgive you, you're not allowed to give me or my friends detention."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to agree to that?"

"Absolutely not. But I do expect you to agree to this: no giving me detention just to show how strict your parenting skills are or whatever was going on in your greasy little mind." Snape raised his eyebrows dangerously. But he decided to let that one slide. But just that one. No more Mr. Nice Guy.

Evolynn felt strange just forgiving him like that. After months of being angry with him, it felt odd to give Severus a hug at the end of the evening and wish him a Happy Christmas as she walked up the stairs. Granted, it was a very awkward hug and she did it slightly half-heartedly, but she was still thrilled to at least be speaking again. As she changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed, she thought about what Harry had said about Severus "loving" her. It was an odd thought. Sure, she had never doubted that Severus liked her and cared about her and all, but "love" was such a strong word. She wasn't even sure if she actually loved anyone in the world. Maybe that would change, maybe not. She wasn't really sure. What she felt for Harry was pretty close to love of course, but then she would always think back to what had happened between them last year, and how close they had become to losing their relationship. And what she felt towards Severus was the only other thing that might come close to being classified as "love". But she had almost lost that too. It was so fragile. It was so likely to collapse without warning. _Why don't people realize that?_ she thought. _Why can't people just realize that sometimes it's fine just to _like_ each other? _Oh, well. Let them find out the hard way. The important thing was that she was close to back to normal with Severus.

And she had almost ran away to the Dursleys!


	12. Chapter 12

**It's the Christmas Special, just in time for the holidays! Please enjoy**

Evolynn opened her eyes to see snow covering the world outside of her window. At the foot of her bed sat Mitzi with a tray balanced in her lap and a white envelope clutched in her small hand.

"Master tells Mitzi to wish Mistress a Happy Christmas and to tell her that Master will be home in time for dinner."

Evolynn stretched and rubbed her eyes vigorously. "Okay. And did he tell you where he was going?"

The elf shook her head in reply and pushed the tray in Evolynn's direction. "Mitzi has made Mistress breakfast. And Mitzi has a letter for Mistress from Mr. Harry Potter."

"Thanks, Mitzi. Happy Christmas." Mitzi nodded and darted out of the room, leaving Evolynn to eat her toast and scrambled eggs alone. For whatever reason she wasn't fazed by Severus' absence, and she continued to enjoy her breakfast in a good-natured way. Then she remembered her brother's letter.

It read:

_Dear Ev,_

_ Happy Christmas! I hope you've got everything worked out there and that you're able to enjoy the holiday. (Ron and Hermione also say Happy Christmas, by the way) Anyway, since you're probably wondering where your present is, I'll tell you now. I've got it all worked out so you can come and spend the summer at the Weasleys' house! You're welcome! I know it's not an actual present that's wrapped or anything, but I figure it's just as good!_

_ Enjoy the rest of the holiday. Let me know if Snape doesn't start treating you better. I'll fix him for you._

_Harry_

Twenty-four hours earlier, Evolynn would have been thrilled with her brother's gift. And she was touched that he had gone to all that trouble to help her, but now that her relationship with Severus was on the mend, she worried that telling him she wanted to leave for the summer would send the wrong message. On the other hand, she didn't know how to tell Harry that she didn't want his present. But since it was Christmas, and she didn't want unnecessary stress, she pushed the issue to the back of her head and didn't think about it again. Then she picked up a book and read for the next several hours, late into the afternoon.

When she was done reading and was tired of sitting in her bed, she got up and dressed herself, putting more thought than usual into which dress she put on. Not for the first time, she wished she had something a little more exciting than the selection of black dresses that hung in her wardrobe. Since she had moved in with Severus, he had been buying her clothes – and they were all black. They looked like something one might wear to a funeral. But she had never said anything, not wanting to seem ungrateful. But now that the dresses were getting a bit too small, maybe she could work out a way to hint at the prospect of some girlier clothes.

When she went downstairs, she headed straight for the parlor. On the table was a copy of the Daily Prophet, and on the cover was a picture of a creepy-looking man with greasy hair and waxy, hollowed out skin. Sirius Black.

Of course, Evolynn was familiar with this picture. She had seen it in the Prophet plenty of times. And she was well aware of the time when the murderer had broken into the school. Yet she had avoided the subject of the man as well as she could. Something about him sent shivers down his spine, and not just the fact that he was a known murderer. It was the creepy sensation she got that she had seen this man before… in person.

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about anything unhappy on Christmas day. She wondered where Severus was.

He had said he had gotten off teaching duty for the holidays, but he was likely at Hogwarts. Where else would he be? Then she heard the door open and close, followed by brisk footsteps coming down the hallway.

Before she knew it, Severus was standing in the doorway of the parlor, with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Why are you reading the paper? You never read the paper," he inquired.

"Well Happy Christmas to you too," she replied hotly.

"Happy Christmas. Are you reading about Sirius Black?"

"Maybe."

"That is not appropriate for you to read." He snatched the newspaper out of her hands. "You are a child. Now come on. We're going out."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere Christmasy?"

"Go get your coat."

When Evolynn met him on the front step, he silently held out his arm out to her. Snow was still silently drifting down, illuminated in the yellowish pools of light provided by the streetlamps in the growing darkness. Bracing herself for the Apparition she knew was coming, she took hold of his arm and squeezed her eyes shut.

After the suffocating, terrifying, horrible sensation that was apparition, she opened her eyes and looked around. They were surrounded by bustling crowds of people, all shuffling around, wrapped up in their own lives – even though it was Christmas day. Upon further looking, she recognized their location – downtown London. More specifically, Trafalgar Square. And a huge, beautiful Christmas tree lit up the whole square.

Evolynn's jaw dropped open, her eyes lighting up like the lights on the tree. For a long time, she just stood, admiring the tree. Then, like she did when she was a little girl, three years ago, she reached down and slipped her hand into Severus'.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." And she meant it. With the snow flakes swirling down and all the twinkling lights of the tree lighting up the night, it really was the most breath-taking thing she had ever seen.

They stood for another few minutes, ignoring the people around them, content with just being there for each other. Then, out of nowhere, Severus said, "If I had taken you here three years ago, you wouldn't have been able to shut up. You don't talk as much now."

"I guess not."

"And you're taller."

"You mean I'm taller than I was when I was nine?"

"Yes."

"Um, yeah, I guess I am. You know, I'm the tallest girl in my year. And I'm taller than most of the boys."

Severus smiled a little.

"You used to be tiny."

"Yeah, when I was nine. But people grow up." After she said it, she realized that Severus wasn't just making observations. Was it possible that he didn't want her to grow up?

He broke the silence. "I brought you here because I felt bad about not having a good Christmas at home. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's perfect." She gave him a quick hug.

"Happy Christmas, then."

"Happy Christmas, Sev."

**You should review. I like that a lot**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sure you all hate me for not updating for such a long time. I was busy… excuses, excuses, etc. Anyway, here's the chapter. I hope it is received well.**

Months after Christmas, Severus Snape sat in a hospital room at St. Mungo's. He looked at the tiny hand that he grasped so tightly in his own and cursed himself for being so careless and stupid. He had been entrusted to care for Evolynn. She was his responsibility to protect and care for. It was entirely his fault now that she was lying in critical condition in a hospital bed. He had failed her, and he had failed Lily.

He thought back to the night before last. On that night, he had been so stupid. He had gone off to save Potter and his idiot friends from being killed by that mongrel, Remus Lupin. How was he supposed to have known that Evolynn would follow him?

No, that was a stupid excuse. Of course she would follow him. After three and a half years, he should have known that's what she would do. When she had seen him leaving the Slytherin common room, she had run up and grabbed his hand, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Where are you going?"

"Your idiot – I mean your brother has gotten himself and his friends into trouble again and I have to go intervene. Go to bed Evolynn. You have exams tomorrow."

How stupid he had been to tell her that! Then Severus went back in his memory to the moment he saw the flash of red hair as she dashed out from behind the trees where she had watched Remus Lupin transform into a werewolf. Potter had already gone off after hus godfather and Granger had begun to take Weasley to the castle. He had been alone, with the werewolf approaching him. He remembered her jumping in front of the monster and pulling out her wand. "Stupefy!" she had cried. But the curse had only made the monster angry.

Severus remembered the monster lunging at her, sinking his teeth into her. And the rest was all a blur. Now he was here, and Potter was outside.

A healer entered the room.

"Will she be okay?" It was a stupid question, he knew. Of course she wouldn't. She had been bitten by a werewolf.

"She has lost huge amounts of blood. There has been considerable damage to her inner organs, including a punctured lung and a ripped spline. We're doing all we can but unfortunately there's only so far that magic can go."

Severus braced himself for what was coming next.

"She has a few hours, Sir. Please say your goodbyes." The medic gave him a sad look and quietly left the room.

Evolynn, still unconscious, lay in the bed, her red hair spread out on the pillow around her. Her skin looked deathly pale and she was sweaty all over. She was burning with fever. Healers had worked for hours trying spells to close the deep wounds she had all over her body and trying to repair the wounds she had received to her inner organs. They had finally stopped the bleeding, but there was little else they could do.

Now she suddenly stirred, her green eyes fluttering open. When she looked up and saw Severus, her lips formed the tiniest of smiles and she took a deep, shaky breath. "You're here," she said quietly. "I was afraid it had gotten you too."

"Of course I'm here," he said. "All thanks to you. You saved my life."

"Mission accomplished, then." She laughed, but then stopped, her face twisting into a grimace as she clutched her stomach in pain. Severus rose, as if to go for help, but she grabbed his hand and he sat down again.

He cleared his throat. "You saved my life the day you came to live with me, Ev. You reminded me what it was to be happy. You brought love back into my life."

"I love you too, Sev." He squeezed her hand, unable to trust himself to speak without crying.

"Hey, Sev."

"Yes?"

"Remember that time we went to the big Christmas tree in London?"

"Yes, I do remember."

"That was fun."

"Yes, it was fun."

She was silent for a while, and even closed her eyes for a moment as if she was asleep. "Hey, Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when you gave me a haircut?"

"You mean the time when you jumped onto the dining room table and stood there for half an hour because you thought I was going to cut your hair too short? Yes. I remember."

"That was fun too."

Severus was suddenly alarmed when he felt the prick of tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't cry in front of her. Not now. He had to be strong for her.

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

She reached up, and with a lot of effort, she unclasped the lily pendant that hung around her neck. She held it out to Severus and he closed his fingers around it.

"I love you. For real." She smiled at her godfather and he realized how much he loved that smile. He loved how the real happiness was reflected in her eyes.

And in that moment, he watched as she smiled that sweet, innocently genuine smile at him for the last time.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

There was always something missing in Severus Snape's life after he lost Evolynn. He would still catch himself waiting for those heavy footsteps pounding down the stairs in the morning, and sometimes he would wait for someone to join him on the front step before he Apparated anywhere. Or sometimes he would start to talk in the direction of Evolynn's seat during a meal, only to look up and see an empty chair.

But he kept her in his heart, and every Christmas, he would go back to the giant tree in London and remember that night. She had seemed so grown up then. Every year that he went, he would wonder how much more grown up she would seem then, until the last year he went, when she would have been sixteen.

He always said the same words in his mind, every year.

"It was fun, Ev. I love you. For real."

**Thank you so much to everyone who stuck it out till the end, no matter if you started reading when I first published The Potter Girl or if you're a new reader. You guys are awesome.**


End file.
